Orthopedic devices is a broad term that is used to describe medical structures such as casts, splints, supports, braces, and other means utilized to support, immobilize, restrain, protect and position body portions. Orthopedic devices are used in many fields, including the physical medicine and rehabilitation field, general medicine, neurological field. Orthopedic devices are also used to prevent recurrence of previous disabilities, and to prevent discomfort and subsequent disability.
Different types of known orthopedic devices have specific uses. As one example, plaster casts are commonly used for the treatment of fractures. However, plaster casts can take hours to harden, are excessively heavy, commonly have poor compression strength, are readily crushed or broken, and characteristically have poor resistance to water. As another example, ankle injuries are commonly treated with ankle supports in the form of ankle wraps and/or athletic tape. However, wrapping and/or taping ankles is notoriously a slow cumbersome process, expensive, inherently inconsistent, and requires the talent of a well skilled person. These are only a few of many examples demonstrating the need for orthopedic devices that are practical, suitable for their intended purpose, and capable of being formed in a customizable, generally consistent, convenient, effective, and timely manner.